This invention relates to a modular plug for use in the telephonic and related industries. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved eight wire modular plug which can be used interchangeably on any 6 or 8 wire modular jack. The eight wire modular plug of the present invention thus provides access to a 6 or 8 wire jack for hooking up a variety of well known telephone and similar equipment.
In the telephonic and related arts, modular jacks and corresponding modular plugs are well known and have been increasingly utilized for effecting communication between telephonic and other equipment. It is also well known that modular plugs for eight wire jacks differ in size from six wire modular plugs. Modular plugs for eight wire jacks are larger than six wire modular plugs and therefore, eight wire modular plugs cannot be used in conjunction with six wire modular jack (it will be appreciated that six or eight wire modular jacks may have one or two pairs, i.e., be 2 or 4 wire). As a result, different prior art modular plugs have had to be used depending upon the modular jack which is to be interfaced (i.e., six wire plug, eight wire plug, etc.). This has created extra purchasing and manufacturing costs as well as complicating repair and installation activity.